falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
大個子約翰的回收場
(shelter) (south) (east) }} Big John's salvage is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. 布局 This area includes the family house, the shop, and the salvage yard transformed by raiders to include platforms and such. In the salvage yard is a train car with a bunker. It appears that previously, a battle was fought here between super mutants and raiders, with the former coming out on top and claiming residency. Inside the tipped train car is a hatch leading to a bunker. To open the hatch, follow the wires leading from it to a generator nearby and activate it. The bunker is the broadcast location for the Miller family radio signal and the Millers' skeletons (along with the graves of their children) can be found inside. The bunker contains Big John's safe key which can be used to open the Master safe on the second floor of the nearby house and the safe under the register at the front desk of the shop. To locate the train car, first exit the back door, by the refrigerator, of the only house in the area, then look to the right. Walk north-northwest a little as the view of the train car will be obscured by the bush and tree in front of you. The train car is on the other side of the rusted chain-link fence; although it's a long rectangle (like many of the other jumbled containers in the yard), the train car is bright blue on three sides, and its exposed underside is brown and tan, with the rusted trail-wheel assembly visible. To enter the train car, go to the back of it and jump and use the disassembled refrigerator doors as a ramp to get on top. 值得注意的物品 * 射釘步槍 - 在約翰·米勒的庇護所中，其入口位於一個躺臥的藍色火車廂，就在其房子的右測不遠處。要進入必須給鐵門通電，順著電線可以找到發電機啟動電源。 * 垃圾城奸商傳第1期 - 在由好幾個集裝箱堆疊的棚屋內桌上，最頂端的那個棚屋。 * Mini nuke - 同上，in an open refrigerator and between the orange storage container and the yellow forklift. * 超級變種人護臂 - 同上。 * 核融合核心 - 上述棚屋的最底層，旁邊棚屋地上。 * If you follow the road south there is an unmarked destroyed military checkpoint with a Mr. Gutsy patrolling the area. A set of leveled power armor can be found near the guard scaffolding waving the flag. * Bottlecap mine - on a table on the top floor of the store. * 大個子約翰保險櫃鑰匙 - 在庇護所內收音機旁。 * 自殺筆記 - 回收場西邊的骷髏處，從西側入口出去，右手邊的枯樹旁邊有座墳墓，骷髏就躺在那。 Related quests * Cleansing the Commonwealth - This is one of the locations Knight Rhys will ask to cleanse of its inhabitants. * Kidnapping - A group of super mutants can take up residence in this location after they have kidnapped a settler. The Sole Survivor is required to come here and free the settler. * Diamond City's Most Wanted - This is a possible location for a bounty on super mutants. Notes * Once the Brotherhood of Steel arrives in the Commonwealth, a battle may take place between them and the resident super mutants. * After completing the main game, down the road, a squad of the Sole Survivor's associated faction (Institute, Railroad, Brotherhood of Steel, Minutemen) will be present at the military checkpoint. Appearances Big John's salvage only appears in Fallout 4. Bugs * Turning the generator on before attempting to open the bunker could cause the glitch mentioned above, but before actually entering for the first time. ** Reloading the game to a point before activating the generator, then attempting to open the bunker first before activating the generator may solve this issue. * The bunker may become sealed again after exit. The generator has already been switched on, so there is no way to enter the bunker besides using console. ** On PC, the console command will teleport the player character into the shelter. Gallery Tales of a JJV Big Johns Salvage.jpg|Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor Fo4 Suicide note.jpg|Suicide note FO4 Big John salvage blue vagon.png FO4 Big John salvage bunker.png|The hatch to the bunker FO4 Big John salvage bus.png FO4 Big John salvage fast point.png FO4 Big John salvage1.png FO4 Big John salvage2.png FO4 Big John salvage3.png FO4 Big John salvage4.png FO4 Big John salvage5.png FO4 Big John salvage6.png FO4 Big John salvage7.png FO4 Big John salvage house3.png FO4 Big John's safe key.png|Key to the safe en:Big John's salvage fr:Casse de Big John pt:Ferro-Velho do Big John ru:Свалка Долговязого Джона uk:Звалище Великого Джона Category:Fallout 4 locations